Under One Roof
by False-Image
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto decide to get a house together and the adventures that follow.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Since I'm really bad with updates and stuff, I decided I'm just going to make a chain of drabbles! Yay!

This is going to be somewhat AU and probably OOC for Sasuke anyways

* * *

The door screeched opened sounding more like nails against a chalkboard. A slight wince was given by the blue haired ninja as he surveyed the house before him.

A thick layer of dust covered the room, unsurprising for 3 years without care. He left footprints as he walked further into the house. It was almost like walking through a very thin layer of dirty snow.

It was furnished. Nothing had been looted while he was absent, Sasuke noted impassively.

He passed the kitchen table on his way to the backyard, ignoring the image of his younger self sitting there with his grandfather.

"_My Sasuke-kun, you grow bigger every time I see you," said the elderly man as he poured the tea with grace. Black streaks ran through his silvery hair which was still thick despite his age. He had his share of wrinkles but was still surprisingly attractive. He claimed it was a Uchiha thing with a wink towards his grandson._

"_You say that all the time," the younger Uchiha replied with a pout. The older chuckled good-naturedly._

"_Because it's true. You'll be as tall as Itachi-kun soon."_

_Sasuke grinned happily at that at sipped his tea. He loved his grandfather's house. There was something so peaceful about it, he told his grandpa so._

"_Is that so? You like my house, huh? How about I give it to you?" Sasuke flushed at this and began stuttering no's which only made his grandfather laugh._

"_How about this, when you're older and married, I will give this house to you as a gift to your family, sound good?"_

_Sasuke blushed and shuffled embarrassedly in his chair, "Thank you, ojiisan."_

_His grandfather smiled, pleased and Sasuke beamed back._

"_Otoutou, it's time to go," said Itachi as he appeared in the hallway. He bowed respectfully towards his grandfather who nodded back. Sasuke cheerfully waved goodbye to the older man before grabbing hold of his older brother's hand._

"_Guess what, aniki? Ojiisan said that when I'm older, this house is going to be mine! You can come live with me too! And –"_

Sasuke slid open the door leading to the backyard. It sounded something like a cat trying to sing opera. He made a note to buy oil for the doors.

It wasn't so much of a backyard, more like a whole training ground complete with a forest further away.

"_Hey hey! Don't you think it'd be fun if we had a house together?!" The blonde fox boy asked bouncing with excitement from his brilliant idea._

_Sakura laughed._

"_I don't know how I feel about living with you," Her green eyes sparkled teasingly as the blonde male squawked indignantly. "But that does sound kind of interesting. I've been thinking about moving out."_

_Sasuke didn't reply at all. It'd been three years since he finally came back to Konoha after accomplishing his goal. He kind of figured he'd be dead after defeating Itachi, but he should have known his idiotic teammates wouldn't allow that to happen. For three years they were constantly by his side and he couldn't quite say he was "happy" now, or "back to normal" but he was probably as close as he'd get._

"_It'd be awesome!" Naruto continued, waving his chopsticks around enthusiastically, "The three of us in a big house together!"_

_Sakura pushed the offending limb away from her and back towards the owner. "An apartment's probably more likely."_

_Naruto frowned, crossing his arms and looking more like he was twelve instead of almost nineteen._

"_No, it has to be a house. I've always wanted to live in a house. A house with a GINORMOUS backyard!" He waved his arms to emphasize his point, almost slapping both Sakura and Sasuke in the process._

_Again, Sakura pushed his arm back to him with an exasperated sigh, while Sasuke just plain shoved him. _

"_Hm…a big backyard would be nice. We could throw barbeques and stuff."_

The koi pond needed cleaning and koi fish for that matter, adding that to the mental list of repairs. He walked along the wooden ledge before turning into another room.

"_I'd want a study," Sakura stated._

"_A study? That's so boring!"_

_She glared, "No, it's practical. We need a place for our scrolls and my medical textbooks."_

There were bookshelves lining the walls of this room already. If that shelf was shifted to that wall, they could put a desk in that space.

He exited the room and headed up the stairs. There were definitely enough rooms for them and some rooms even had they're own bathrooms.

"_Oh! I definitely need my own bathroom."_

"_What's the big deal about a bathroom," Naruto asked, slurping loudly on his ramen._

_A fist cuffed him in the back of his head. "Because I'm a girl, you idiot!"_

A couple of the rooms could be turned into guest rooms and there was nice lounge area. Sasuke had to wonder whether or not his grandfather ever felt lonely living in this big house.

He hopped back downstairs turning towards the back of the house.

"_Hey bastard, you've been quiet. What would you want in our dream house?"_

Gently, he tugged the double doors open. It was an expansive room with no furniture. Scrolls decorated the walls and the wall to the left was covered with weapons from kunai to katana.

"_A dojo."_

_Sakura and Naruto looked at him blankly for a second before they burst out laughing._

"_So typical."_

It was perfect. There was everything they could ever want in this house.

He showed them the house the next day and watched as both pairs of eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Their gaze switched between him to the house then finally they stared at each other before they rushed into the house to explore.

Sasuke allowed himself a small smile before he followed them in and watched as they ran to and fro throwing opening all the doors.

"Whoa! Check this out! We could totally make this that study you wanted, Sakura."

"Did you see the backyard yet? I don't even know if I can call it a backyard!"

Sakura was babbling happily about what colours they should paint the walls after both teammates thoroughly investigated the house.

"Are you serious man? You really wouldn't mind living together here?" Concern floated through Naruto's blue eyes. Sakura gnawed at her lip and anxiously awaited his answer.

It was time the Uchiha compound had some new memories.

It was time for him to have a home again.

Sasuke gave a curt nod.

Instantly their faces broke into relieved smiles and excitement shone in their eyes again.

"I get dibs on room!" Naruto yelled as he rushed up the stairs.

"No fair! Ladies first!" Sakura screamed, racing after him.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was it really a smart idea to ask the number one loudmouth ninja and Sakura, a girl who could shout loudly enough for all of Konoha to hear, to live with him?

"Master bedroom's mine!" He shouted up the stairs.

* * *

AN: So that was the first drabble for this series! Let me know if there are any mistakes. I love criticism! Drop a review if you have time 


	2. A Man's Job

A Man's Job

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?"

Sasuke eyed the giant refrigerator sitting in the front hall. The lack of inhabitants for several years meant that not only was the house filthy (the majority of the day was spent cleaning), but also that a lot of things needed to be replaced, for example, the fridge.

He could still clearly recall the day they found that out.

_With a swift yank, the fridge door was opened and a smell so horrendous it was practically indescribable filled the room. It smelt like…it smelt like…_

"_ARGH!! It smells like someone with terrible BO, wearing 3 year old gym socks, threw up and then DIED!!" _

Yes, as Naruto so eloquently phrased it. How that man thought, no one would understand.

Sasuke's eyes still watered at the memory. Sakura turned greener than any leaf he's ever seen. Stupid Naruto actually had the gall to yell at him for not throwing whatever dish it was. It was hard to tell under all that green.

He remembered yelling back, "Well I'm sorry I don't go through my dead relatives' fridges!"

Needless to say, they disposed of that refrigerator and the contents inside. Which lead to the buying of a new refrigerator and their current predicament: how to move the massive refrigerator to the kitchen.

And of course, it had to be massive because, as Naruto reasoned out, 3 people meant lots of food which means they need a big refrigerator. Sakura was originally on Sasuke's side, meaning the one that actually used _common sense_, but quickly switched sides when Naruto tugged open the fridge door and revealed all the pretty, clear drawers.

Naruto tilted his head and frowned at the stainless steel box.

"We could shove it across," he said thoughtfully. Sasuke snorted.

"And scratch the hardwood? No."

The blonde glared at his friend, who ignored it, of course. "Well I don't see you coming up with something better."

Sasuke sighed and removed his hands from his pockets.

"Go grab a sheet or something. We'll move it on the sheet before we slide it across the living room and into the kitchen."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes. Like that was any different from what he just suggested, but turned to go find said sheet anyways.

Before either guy could move, the refrigerator was hoisted and carried into the kitchen in a matter of seconds. It dropped with a soft thud in the spot they agreed on earlier.

Sakura clapped her hands together to remove any dust. She brought a hand up to brush a stray lock of hair back before leaning back against the refrigerator and shooting them a cool look.

"Anything else you big boys need help with?" she asked with a smirk.

Sasuke and Naruto starred at her with identical looks of shock. Sasuke recovered first and turned his head to the side. A light pink dusted his cheeks.

"I could have done that too if I had used chakra."

* * *

AN: Hope you people liked it! I really developed a respect to Sakura after she became so much stronger )


	3. Number 1 Most Surprising Ninja

A/N: So I haven't written anything in a while because of school and all that junk. Plus! There are so many talented authors out there, so I've actually been reading a lot more than writing. I'm glad I decided to do drabbles instead of a multi-chapter story. I would never be able to finish it, hahaha

* * *

The sun was setting, painting the sky in streak of orange and gold with tints of pink colouring the bellies of the clouds. Sadly, none of the breathtaking beauty was taken in by the two ninja's slowly trudging their way home.

Both were exhausted from the day's events.

Sakura dealt with broken bones, minor cuts, severe gashes, poison, and shinobi trying to escape the hospital when they shouldn't have been moving at ALL. Her most interesting case of the day had to be when Ebisu came in suffering from blood loss. Apparently, Konohamaru was still using sexy-no-jutsu and other super variations of it (she would never forget the yaoi edition).

Sakura blew a piece of cotton candy coloured hair from her face, too lazy to actually raise her arm and brush her hair back. She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes to see him scowling (like that was new) but more deeply than normal.

As a jounin, it became part of his responsibility to help organize the next chuunin exam, which meant a lot of paperwork, a ton of political junk, and listening to the rich whine about who should fight who. Oh, and he got the joy of listening to stupid, pathetic genin going on and on about how they were going to kick ass and be soooo amazing.

It was like having multiple Narutos running around. And the only reason he could stand Naruto when they were doing the chuunin exam was because hurting him would have hurt Sasuke's chances at passing.

Not that it really mattered seeing how Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to make chuunin out of the rookie nine. A fact they were constantly reminded of.

But while the day sucked, that was not the reason why Sasuke and Sakura were so dejectedly making their way home.

No. What had them down in the dumps was the fact that it was Naruto's week to cook.

They'd tried to avoid it by given him other chores. His shadow clones were amazingly fast at cleaning the spacious house, but seeing so much orange, and bright blonde hair zooming to and fro gave both of them massive headaches. On missions it was okay, but in a confined area was…colour blinding. Not only that, but when Naruto cleaned, something always ended up broken.

Then they gave him laundry duty, but quickly changed that when all the white clothes turned pink because he accidentally threw Sakura's red dress in there.

Of course, Naruto still wore some of his pink shirts claiming 'tough guys wear pink!' While Sasuke burned all of his…and tried to fry the blonde too ('_What the hell! Rolling only spreads the flames!!'_).

The only thing left was cooking.

"Ready for a week of nothing but ramen?" Sakura asked with a wry grin as she pushed the door open.

Sasuke grunted in reply, stepping past her into the house.

Both froze as they hit with a mouth-watering aroma. They shared a brief look of shock before dashing to the kitchen.

Spread out on the table was a massive feast. Sakura could have sworn she saw sparkles surrounding the delicious looking food. And was that lobster?

Naruto looked up from setting the table and shot them a bright smile that would have put the sun to shame. "You're back! That's perfect, I just finished." He reached back to untie the frog printed apron. Where Naruto got his stuff, no one knew.

Sakura stared blankly at her blonde companion. Without taking her eyes off him, she slowly raised her hands up in the form of a seal.

"KAI!"

Mint green eyes flew open again. Nope, the food and Naruto were still there. Although Naruto was no longer smiling now and looked quite put-off.

She turned to see that Sasuke had activated his sharingan.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, "Oi! Knock it off!"

Red faded into black and Sakura snapped her jaw shut.

"I don't get why you're so surprised," Naruto grumbled as he took a seat. Sakura and Sasuke reluctantly followed, eyes still wide at the meal set before them. "I mean, cooking is a survival skill."

_And he's never had anyone to cook for him_ Sakura thought. A feeling of sadness washed over her.

Sakura sighed, "It's not that I didn't think you could cook. More like, I didn't expect you to cook this well."

She murmured a quiet 'itadakimasu' and picked up her chopsticks. Across from her, Sasuke did the same.

Naruto chuckled lightly and reached over for the soy sauce. "You forget that I'm buds with Chouji. Plus, the ramen guy's always been pretty nice to me and sometimes he'd show me how to make some stuff."

Sakura tried some of the noodles and after her first bite, she almost ran away with the whole plate. It was simply amazing!

"Wow, Naruto! This is really yummy!" She scanned the table to see what she should try next. It all looked so good!

Her appreciation of his cooking must have clearly showed on her face because Naruto broke into another warm, sunny grin with a touch of pride.

"Thanks Sakura!" He turned to look at his other team-mate expectantly, "Well bastard? What do you think?"

Sasuke was munching on a piece of fish. His black eyes rose to meet the cerulean gaze. "It's good," he said slowly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just good? Then again, coming from you, I guess that translates in to 'OH MY GOD!! THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EATEN!! I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!' in regular people talk."

Sasuke scoffed and didn't bother replying. Instead, he loaded his bowl with more food. Naruto chuckled again before getting something for himself.

"Damn, I am good! This is delicious!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke quirked their eyebrows and sent the blonde an amused look. "Praising yourself, dobe? That's kind of sad."

Naruto harrumphed at the comment, "You're just jealous of my awesome cooking abilities."

"Seriously though, Naruto, if you can cook like this why do you always eat ramen?" Sakura asked curiously as she reached for some of the fish Sasuke seemed so hooked on.

"Huh?" Blue eyes blinked at the unexpected question before he broke into a giant smile. "Because ramen's the best!!"

Sakura sighed softly. Duh, what had she been expecting?

"Besides, it seems kind of silly to go through all of this for a meal for just one person."

Both the pink haired girl and raven froze as a guilty silence descended upon them.

It was true. When they were Team 7, they never thought to go over to Naruto's for dinner or invite him over. In fact, they didn't often see each other outside of training and missions.

Then when Sasuke left., all that had been in Sakura's minds was how to get him back.

She felt guilt worming its way in her stomach and judging from the twitch in Sasuke's fingers he probably felt the same.

"Usuratonkachi, you made too much food." _Although he has a funny way of showing it_ she thought, but Sasuke did effectively dispel the dark atmosphere.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at the spread before him. It pretty much took up the whole table. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly with a little laugh. "I guess I did, didn't I? I got a little carried away. Oh well! Guess that means we'll have leftovers."

They continued eating in comfortable silence just savouring the taste and enjoying each other's presence.

"Maybe next time we should invite Kakashi-sensei over," Sakura said thoughtfully as she gathered the plates.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Hey, yeah! Maybe we can finally catch him without his mask!"

Sakura laughed and agreed, although she was kind of peeved that they still haven't seen his face after so many years.

"Thanks for dinner, Naruto. I don't think I've ever eaten anything so delicious before. Sasuke and I will take care of the dishes."

Blue eyes stared back at her in surprise before a blush spread across whiskered cheeks. He bashfully ducked his head down. "You don't have to thank me, Sakura," he mumbled quietly.

Sasuke collected the dishes Sakura missed and placed them in the sink. He and Sakura shared a look and an evil smile.

Naruto was doing all the cooking now, whether he liked it or not.


	4. Mornings

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I really have no excuse except school and other fanfiction authors are so AMAZING!! I end up reading more than writing.

I'm dedicating this little drabble to Crystal Kira for encouraging me to update =)

Warnings: Hint of SasuSakuNaru goodness

Rated: K

Sasuke breathed in the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee as he raised the mug to his lips.

In the kitchen, Sakura was making toast and eggs while quietly humming a sweet little melody. Both relished in the peace of the morning that they were sure would be short lived.

And five minutes later, they were proved right.

A loud curse rang from upstairs through the quiet house followed by a resounding boom, as Naruto fell of his bed in his haste.

Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously sighed. From the kitchen, they could hear many more thuds and muffled cursing while Naruto struggled to untangle himself from his blanket.

Naruto's angry voice carried down the stairs. "Stupid alarm clock! It didn't go off!!"

"Yeah, it did, Naruto. You slept through it," Sakura called back. She turned off the stove and slid her eggs onto a plate. At the same time, a cute little tune sung out from the toaster signalling that the toast was done (Naruto bought it. He was depressed though because he couldn't find one that said 'dattebayo!').

"WHAT?! Why wouldn't you wake me!?!" A rapid series of steps, running water, and slamming of doors were heard as Naruto ran around upstairs, trying to get ready. "Obaa-chan's going to kill me!!"

She probably would, Sasuke thought absently to himself. He was at the Hokage office with Naruto last time when Tsunade issued her death threat saying that if Naruto was late one more time she would ensure that he'd never see the light of day again. The Godaime really didn't go easy on Naruto whenever she hit him. Most likely because whatever the Kyuubi didn't heal, she would later on.

"I tried! You wouldn't get up," Sakura responded. She was heading towards the table where Sasuke sat with his newspaper and coffee when Naruto came flying down the stairs. He dashed about the kitchen like a mini orange hurricane.

In a flash, he was at the table gulping down Sasuke's coffee. "Thanks, bastard!" Naruto darted forward and pecked the paler man on the cheek.

Before Sakura could even move, Naruto was by her side scarfing down her eggs. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" He leaned down and kissed her cheek too.

"Bye!" he called out from the front door, though it was muffled by the toast he had in his mouth. With a bam, the door was shut and Naruto was gone.

The two stared at the door where Naruto had been seconds before, neither having moved an inch since Naruto came barrelling down. They blinked.

Sakura broke out of her stupor first. "Did he just…?" her small hand rose to her cheek where Naruto had pressed his lips.

The rustling of newspapers could be heard as Sasuke folded them away. "Yeah." He refused to reach up and touch his cheek like Sakura was doing. "Idiot," he scoffed as he pushed back his chair.

Neither of them could hide that little smile on their faces as they cooked breakfast again.


End file.
